


Prom Kings

by Caffeinated_Homo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake Dating, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pidge is an evil genious, Prom, Slow Burn, cover your ears children, love pidge, mostly fluffy fluff fluff, shes great, there be some language though, theyre seniors in highschool, totally reviving the old fake dating trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Homo/pseuds/Caffeinated_Homo
Summary: Who knew that fake dating would lead to some real feelings.Keith agrees to be Lance's fake boyfriend in one of Lance's dumb plans, but as time goes on and their lies get deeper, the two nerds discover that there may be some actual feelings there. Who will be the first to crack under the pressure? Or will they both ignore their feelings and end the fake relationship even more unhappy then when they started it?AKA: I really wanted another fake dating fic





	1. Chapter One

All of this was Lance’s fault, every single little bit of this hell hole that Keith now found himself in was Lance’s fault. It all started when Keith walked into the library of Voltron High School after his last class of the day. Lance, Pidge and Hunk all sat in the center of the room on the couches. Allura and Shiro were sat behind a half circle desk, not far from the trio of teens. Allura was checking in books and Shiro was doing some kind of paperwork, occasionally sneaking a look at his snowy haired girlfriend. 

“Hey look, it’s tall, pale and angsty.” Lance said, holding up a hand as a simple greeting to the dark haired boy. “You come here often?” Lance fake flirted and everyone else rolled their eyes. Keith dropped his bag on the ground and plopped down on the couch next to Lance.

“Lance, I come here every day, so do you. Why are you asking if I come here often?” Keith inquired, making Lance sigh. 

“No, Keith- it was a...do you even understand humor?” Lance sighed, Keith just stared at him with a blank expression. 

Pidge sat across from lance, legs crossed under her and a small computer placed in her lap, her fingers danced over the green back lit keyboard. “Lance, why do you even try? It just makes you look stupid.” Lance stuck his tongue out at the younger girl before leaning back into the couch. 

“So,” Lance started, folding his arms behind his head. “Prom’s coming up, everyone have a date?” He asks looking around at the rest of his seemingly uninterested friends. 

“Dude I haven’t even decided if I want to go yet.” Hunk sighed. 

“Guys,” Lance exclaimed, looking between Hunk and Keith, the only other people who were actually able to go to prom, since Allura and Shiro had already graduated and just worked in the school’s library and Pidge was just a freshman and couldn’t go unless a junior or senior asked her, as Matt Holt’s little sister she was easily welcomed into the group. Matt was currently away on the school bands senior trip out of town. “This is our Senior prom, you have to go!” 

“So you have a date?” Allura asked, looking up from her work to glance at the Cuban boy. 

“Well...I mean...” 

“You don’t do you?” Keith states more than asks, seeming un-surprised. Lance slumps in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting while everyone else just smiled. 

“Well, I will soon!” Lance said as he sat up triumphantly. “I have a plan!” 

“Shhhh!” Everyone jumps when they hear the shrill hiss of the librarian who was busy placing books back on the shelf. Lance mouths a silent apology before turning back to his small group of friends. 

“Okay, so my plan,” Lance starts. “I’m gonna take my boyfriend.” Pidge’s laughter filled the previously quite space as her hands lifted off of the keyboard to cover her mouth when the librarian hissed again. Her muffled giggles still leaked through her fingers as she struggled to calm down. 

“Boyfriend?” Pidge asked, some giggles still encasing her words. “What boyfriend? Lance you can’t take your hand as a date to prom.” At that the rest of the group let out a collection of giggles, including Keith. 

“That’s my plan.” Lance says proudly. 

“Taking your hand to prom?” Keith quirks his brow confused. 

“Yea- Wait what? NO!” Lance shouts at Keith. “My plan is to have one of you guys pretend to be my boyfriend. Girls love gay guys! So me and my ‘Boyfriend’ will go to prom, have a great time, conveniently break up afterward and BOOM! Every girl in school falls for me.” 

“Yeah I’m out.” Pidge says, closing her laptop and standing up to leave the library. Allura had long since stopped listening to Lance’s plan and continued her work while Shiro and Hunk were still at least feigning interest. Keith seemed too engulfed in his phone to even care. 

“Hunk? Buddy, come on you love me don’t you?” Lance pleaded toward the yellow clad boy, who tensed at the sudden inquiry. 

“Sorry Lance, if I go to prom with anyone, it’s gonna be with Shay.” Shay was the only girl in Hunk’s engineering class and the two had been getting close, though they both refused to admit that they were basically dating. 

Lance deflated temporarily before looking toward Shiro. “Shiro! What about you, come on man!” Shiro only looked at Lance before going back to his work and ignoring the boy. Lance sighed before turning to his right and looking at the dark haired boy sitting next to him, his phone screen lighting up his bored expression. 

Lance takes a deep breath before starting. “Kei-”

“No.” Keith cuts the teenager off, standing and picking up his bag. 

“Oh come on Keith! Help a buddy out!” Keith just lifted his hand and waved a backward goodbye before leaving the library.

____________________________________

 

When Keith walked into his math class the next day he spotted Lance, sitting on top of his desk surrounded by a number of other guys, one of which, Keith recognizing as Lotor, the ‘prince bitch’ of the entire school. They were having a conversation about the upcoming prom. 

“Yeah, I think I’m going to ask Jenny.” A blond boy said happily. “Lance, you should totally ask Nyma!” Keith knew who Nyma was, he had never actually met her but he knew that she was trouble. She and Lance had gone on a few dates before she coldly dumped him for Lotor, who dumped her only a few weeks later. Keith remembered how upset Lance had been when Nyma dumped him and had since developed a dislike of the girl. 

“Haha very funny Rolo,” Lance said mockingly, pointing a finger out at the blonde. “Don’t worry about me, I’m definitely going to have a date.” 

“Oh really now?” Lotor inquired, crossing his arms over his chest, his long white hair falling over his shoulders. “Care to tell us who the lucky girl is?” Lotor seemed smug and Keith couldn’t stand it. He hated Lotor, the white haired asshole had tried to get handsy with him a few times, insisting that Keith was just his type and he could show Keith a ‘good time’. 

“Well, uh,” Lance started nervously, looking down at the floor, apparently finding his shoes very interesting. Without thinking Keith storms up to the group and stands next to the Cuban boy. 

“Me,” Keith blurts out. “I’m going to prom with Lance.” Lance jumps, staring at Keith with wide eyes, almost not believing what he’s hearing. 

“Really?” Lotor asks snidely, giving the two boys a skeptical look. “Forgive me for being a little hesitant to believe you would go anywhere with Lance.” 

“Well,” Keith started, taking Lance’s hand in his own and intertwining their fingers. “He’s my boyfriend so why wouldn’t I go with him?” before anyone can say anything else the bell rings and their math teacher walks in, starting the lesson. Lance took his seat and turned to Keith, who sat directly behind him. 

“What the hell was that?” Lance asked as Keith started jotting down the notes that their teacher was scribbling on the board. 

Keith looked up, his hand halting. “As fun as it is to watch you flounder Lance, watching you act so pathetic was practically painful.” Lance looked offended for a moment before Keith continued. “So I’ll go along with your plan, but only until prom is over and we never speak of it again.” 

Lance gave a small smile before the teacher demanded he give his full attention to the front of the lesson. Lance spun around in his seat, but not before muttering a quiet ‘thank you’ to Keith.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything Lance does has to be over the top

Pidge was still laughing as she and the rest of the group all sat together in Lance’s living room. She was curled into a little ball, her arms wrapped around her middle as she giggled uncontrollably. Keith just looked at the her, knowing that if he were in any other position he would probably be laughing too. But unfortunately the main cause of Pidge’s relentless laughing fit was in fact Keith himself. He looked around the room, Pidge was dying of laughter and Hunk was smiling, trying to keep from joining in. Honestly Lance was the only one who looked how Keith felt. Annoyed. 

“Oh my god!” Pidge wheezed, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. “Lance, I take back anything bad I ever said about this stupid plan. This is the best stupid plan you’ve ever come up with.” Said plan that the freshman was referring to was of course the plan that Lance would take Keith to prom as his fake boyfriend, but this wasn’t why Pidge was currently laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe, no she was laughing because of the way that Lance had announced this little plan of his to the whole school. 

_____________________________________________________

Keith knew that everything Lance did had to be a show. If he wasn’t the center of attention he was pouting, so Keith probably should have anticipated Lance’s little ‘Performance’ from earlier in the day. Because it was getting so close to prom, the school held a pep-rally like it did every year around this time. Keith was sitting in one of the corners of the huge gym, taking pictures of the event for Yearbook. Keith liked being the photographer in his Yearbook class, it meant that he didn’t have to stand out too much, he could just sit in a comfortable corner somewhere and snap pictures of the cheerleaders or events. Keith will admit that the cheerleaders have definitely lost some of their game since Allura graduated. She was the best of the best, she choreographed every piece the team performed and took her role as team captain with a deadly seriousness, but Keith could understand that, since he himself was captain of the schools male dance team. He joined dance when he was a freshman and accepted the role of captain his junior year. 

But back to Lance, since he was the reason why Keith had to leave his comfortable corner. Toward the end of the pep-rally, Professor Coran, the engineering teacher, announced that there was a special event before all the students left to go back to their classes. Suddenly, Lance came walking in the door, followed by several members of the Track and Field team, all holding a single banner, folded so no one could see what was written on it. 

Keith knew this was going to be bad the second he saw the stupid smile on Lance’s face and he braced himself for the complete fuck up that was about to happen. What Keith didn’t expect however, was that said fuck up was all centered around him. Lance stopped in the middle of the gymnasium, the mic held firmly in his left hand as he addressed the crowd. “Good afternoon my fellow Lions of Voltron High!” The crowd cheered. Lance knew everyone, and everyone loved him, he was loud, charismatic and pretty persuasive when he wanted to be, albeit annoying. Keith sighed, raising his camera and snapping pictures of the olive skinned boy. He as almost jealous of how photogenic lance was. From any angle Lance always looked perfect, his skin always glowed and his hair was always flawless. In fact Keith couldn’t remember any time he had ever actually seen Lance upset, he just always seemed to be happy. 

“So, prom’s coming up yeah?” Lance started, getting an instant rise out of the crowd. “Yeah, all of my fellow seniors, it’s our last prom before we graduate and accept the inevitable existential crisis of adult hood.” Everyone laughed, even Keith let a smile curl on his lips, though it instantly disappeared at Lance’s next words. “But lets not think about that right now, lets enjoy our last prom! And I know I’m taking a very special person this year.” Keith froze. Oh god. 

The track team unfolded the banner they were holding and Keith temporarily stopped breathing. In red paint, obviously written by the cheer leading team with hearts and that specific style of writing they used for all of their signs, read ‘Go To Prom With Me Keith Kogane’. The entire school cheered and Keith could practically feel Pidge’s hysterical laughter in his bones. It didn’t take him long to realize that Lance wanted him to go up there with him. 

Keith paled. Why did he agree to this? He should have expected Lance to do something like this. Reluctantly, Keith stood from his comfortable seat on the floor and made his way to the center of the room where Lance waited. When he got up to the Cuban boy, Lance wrapped a long arm around Keith’s shoulders and pulled him against his side. Keith stiffened, he could smell Lance’s cologne, it was strong, over whelming Keith’s senses with different spices, it was like a combination of cinnamon and citrus and if Keith was being completely honest, he kind of liked it. Lance’s body was warm, Keith could feel the years of muscle that he had built up, years of cross-country track and baseball. Keith remembered the first time he had gone to one of Lance’s track meets, the athlete was wearing a tank top and Nike shorts that Keith was positive were illegal because holy shit Lance has great legs. 

Loud cheers broke Keith from his thoughts as he was suddenly reminded where he was right now. He looked up to see Lance smiling at him, that stupid smile he used when he was really proud of himself. 

“You’re an idiot.” Keith stated, quiet enough that the mic didn’t pick it up and only Lance could hear it. Lance just rolled his eyes. 

“You’re the one who agreed to do this.” Lance retorted calmly. He was right. Keith had been impulsive and agreed to help Lance with his stupid plan, but honestly if this got Lance to stop moping about being single even for a little bit then he was willing to suffer, because god was Lance annoying when he was being pitiful. 

_____________________________________________________

Keith sank deeper into the couch he was sitting in next to Lance as Pidge reigned in her giggles. By this time Lance’s youngest sister, Nina, had joined the group and was sitting on Lance’s lap. Lance’s younger brother had a baseball game that night and the rest of the family went to attend, but Nina was sick so Lance volunteered to stay home and take care of her. If there was one thing Keith had learned about him in their years of friendship it was that Lance cared about his family on a whole knew level. He would probably stop time if it meant he could help one of his siblings. He was the second oldest of six children. Lance’s older brother, Marco, was away at college studying physics in New York. his younger brother, Luis, was thirteen and played baseball in junior high. Nina was the youngest at six, and Eva and Angela were twins, both ten years old. 

By the time Lance finally got Nina to agree to go to bed it was late, Pidge and Hunk had both already left and Lance’s family was going to be back any minute. Keith was helping Lance clean up the pizza boxes in the kitchen, for being so small Pidge sure could eat a lot. When everything was clean, Keith was about to bid Lance farewell and go home where he could sleep off the trauma of the day, but as he made his way to the door he was suddenly stopped by Lance’s voice. 

“Hey Keith?” Lance asked as he finished putting the left over pizza in the fridge. When Keith turned he saw Lance looking alarmingly serious. “Thanks again, for doing this, it...it means a lot.” Lance sounded startlingly genuine. Keith gave a small smile before opening the door. 

“Just promise not to put me on display anymore, we don’t need to give Pidge any more reasons to make fun of us.” Lance laughed and Keith made his way over to his car, but before he made it he saw Lance’s mom’s mini van pull into the drive way, a collection of children spilling out of the doors and running toward the house. Keith waved to Lance’s mom before unlocking his car door and starting the engine. He really hopes Lance doesn’t tell her about his and Keith’s little arrangement, Mrs. McClain was almost as bad as Pidge and would make fun of the two for the rest of eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of times that people asked their girlfriends/boyfriends to prom during a pep rally when I was in high school was so often that I had to include it in this story. It was always disgustingly romantic but it was cute. Glad some people are enjoying this story. 
> 
> Tumblr: Retromochalatte


	3. Chapter Three

Keith was aware of the looks he got in the hallways. The way people talked about him when they thought he couldn’t hear. No one expected a loud mouth, has to have the last word, type like Lance to date someone like Keith. Of course everyone knew they were friends, or at least on speaking terms, but they always just assumed it was because they were friends with the same people and had to be. Keith had been friends with Lance for years, ever since Lance had moved to his middle school from Varadero. Back then the two didn’t get along as well as they do now, they argued all the time and would take any chance to up show the other. It wasn’t until Sophomore year in high school that they finally started getting along, hanging out on a regular basis and learning things about the other that almost no one else knew. 

For example, Keith knew that when Lance had too much pent up energy he always went down to the track to run, he would stay out there for hours until he was on the verge of collapsing. If Lance was frustrated, he went to the Baseball field to practice his swing, not that he needed the practice, once when Lance was really pissed after he got into an argument with a teacher he hit the ball so hard he actually burst the seams. Needless to say, that ball did not make a recurrence in the next game. Likewise Lance knew that when Keith was frustrated he threw himself into his work. He went to the Yearbook room and started working on editing and collections, organizing colors and palettes. If it was really bad, Keith would always go clean the dance room from top to bottom, those mirrors will have never been cleaner after one of Keith’s emotional breakdowns. During these times Lance would always find Keith and talk him through what ever was bothering him, and Keith would do the same for him. It was like they were each others own personal therapist, there to listen to the others problems and offer feedback when asked for. 

Right now, Keith was sweeping the floors of the dance room, quietly in the back ground “Believer” by Imagine Dragons was playing. This was the song set to the dance teams next competition piece, Keith figured he would listen to it while he scrubbed away his stress. Most of the school had taken to Lance and Keith’s little charade. Lotor was one of the few who didn’t really believe it. Lotor was determined to get Keith into bed, and he didn’t know if it was his constant refusals or clever insults that kept the prince bitch coming back, but frankly Keith was pretty tired of it. Keith hadn’t been the first of Lotor's infatuation, originally he had tried to get to Lance, and when that crashed and burned he turned his attention to the second best option. Keith was happy though that Lotor hadn’t turned his attentions toward someone like Hunk or Pidge though, he wouldn’t wish the wrath of Pidge on his worst enemy. 

Earlier in the day Lotor had caught Keith between classes, pulling him into the boys restroom to “Talk”. 

_____________________________________

“So, you and Lance.” Lotor said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall, positioned just well enough to keep Keith from being able to leave. 

“What do you want?” Keith deadpanned, one hand perched on his hip while the other hung loosely. This wasn’t the first time he’d been cornered in the bathroom by the white haired demon that was Lotor, it had gotten so bad that Keith refused to even use the school restrooms anymore. 

“I’m just surprised is all,” Lotor said, a slight smile on his lips. “Didn’t expect Lance to be your type.” 

“Yeah, well I have to get to class so if you could kindly move before I kick your ass it would be much appreciated.” Keith wasn’t in the mood to deal with tall, pale and bitchy, he just wanted to get to physics and forget this encounter ever happened. 

“Who do you think you’re fooling?” Lotor dropped his smile, but his eyes still radiated his amusement at having Keith in such an uncomfortable position. 

Keith furrowed his brow, standing up a little straighter. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He stated plainly, moving his arms to cross them over his chest. 

“Oh please, everyone with a brain in this school knows Lance McClain is straight. He’s never shown any interest in boys and flirts with anything in a skirt that happens to have a heartbeat.” Lotor looked pleased. “And then he suddenly announces that he’s taking his so called boyfriend to prom? It’s so obviously fake it’s almost painful to watch.” 

Before Keith could think of anything to retort with the bathroom door opened to reveal Lance, looking very unamused. He walked past Lotor and took Keith’s hand in his own. “There you are Keith, class is about to start.” Lance said, graciously pulling Keith away from Lotor. “And Lotor, if you could refrain from trying to steal my boyfriend that would be great.” And with that Lance and Keith were gone, on their way to physics. 

_____________________________________

Keith sprayed down the full body mirrors that encompassed the walls of the dance room. What Lotor said had been tumbling around in Keith’s head all day. “Lance is straight.” As much as Keith hated to admit it, Lotor was right. Lance had never shown any kind of interest in boys, he’d always been so unquestionably straight, not that Keith should care, it wasn’t like their relationship was real. It was just a way for Lance to attract girls, yet another mark on the board of Lance’s undeniable straightness. Keith couldn’t pin point why, but something about that just didn’t sit right with him. 

It was at that moment that the heavy wooden door that kept the dance room separated from the rest of the school opened, and a certain Cuban teenager stepped in. Keith didn’t have to look to know it was Lance, they’d done this enough times by now. 

“Hey,” Lance said, walking over to where Keith stood and sitting on the floor next to him. “You know if you scrub any harder you’re gonna break your wrist.” Keith knew Lance was joking, but removed his hand from the glass anyway, instead opting for taking a seat next to him. 

“You want to talk or...” Lance looked at Keith to see if he would say anything. 

“There’s not really anything to talk about,” Keith didn’t know why he was so frustrated, hearing Lotor speak to him like he knew everything, it just riled him up to no end. Lotor was like Lance in that he knew exactly which buttons to push to get a rise out of him. “But I have learned two things today,” Keith started, grabbing Lance’s attention. “One, the bathrooms are officially no mans land. And two, the members of the dance team are slobs.” Lance laughed. 

“Well, if you’re done abusing the mirrors with cleaning products, what do you say we go get something to eat. I’m starving.” Lance turned his head to glance at Keith. 

“Are you asking your fake boyfriend out on a fake date?” Keith smiled. 

“You know it babe,” Lance stood and extended his hand to Keith, who gladly took it. “I’m the best fake boyfriend you’ve ever been fake in love with.” 

Now that Keith thought about it, he was kind of starving too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these chapters are really short even though their all like 1000+ words. Maybe I'll start making them longer.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> realizations are made and Keith is NOT okay with it!

It was hot. Keith hated being outside for elongated amounts of time, his pale skin and the sun didn’t exactly get along. But here he was, at his fake boyfriends track meet, being supportive or something. Keith had realized very quickly that wearing black skinny jeans was a bad idea in the ninety-one degree weather. His red tank top was sticking to his skin and he had resorted to pulling his hair back into a pony tail at the crown of his head. He sat uncomfortably on the metal bleachers, leaning back against the row behind him. Most people who showed up for the event chose to stand and cheer for who ever they were there for, most were parents, cheering on their children. 

Lance stood with the rest of his team in a blue tank top and those god damn Nike shorts that accentuated his hundred mile long legs. Lance was a long distance runner, but this part of the competition was dedicated to the sprinters, who all took their places in their lanes. Every once and a while Lance would glance at Keith, sometimes offering a quick wink or just a smile. Every time Lance’s eyes met his own, Keith felt like the temperature outside jumped a few degrees, making him even more uncomfortable. 

Time passed excruciatingly slow, it was so hot Keith was practically begging for death, anything to get him out of this heat, but then it was announced that the long distance event was about to start, and Keith was paying attention again. Lance stood in his lane, legs bent ever so slightly, his hands resting on one of his knees. Lance looked laser focused, his body dropping any pre-competition jitters it may have had, now standing graceful and lithe, ready to cut through the air like a bullet. Keith couldn’t help but compare him to a gazelle, all long limbs and sleek movements. Keith was mesmerized, especially when the whistle blew and suddenly Lance was gliding past his opponents. His movements seemed effortless, his body seeming to be completely relaxed as Lance leaned into the run. This was the first time Keith had ever been to once of Lance’s track meets, and he was silently scolding himself for not coming before and missing out on this majestic sight. Lance was completely in his element, calm and focused like there was nothing he would rather be doing...there probably wasn’t anything he’d rather be doing. 

Keith remembered when he and Lance finally started to build a friendship at the beginning of Sophomore year. The first thing he noticed, was that Lance was insanely competitive. He had to be the best, whether it was with grades or sports, he always felt he had to earn his place. Maybe that mentality came with being one of six children and having to work for your parents attention, Keith didn’t know, he didn’t really have parents, the closest thing to that was Shiro, and even then he never had to fight for Shiro’s attention. Lance challenged Keith at everything, fighting to be better, stronger and faster. This was what drew Keith to him in the first place, that energy that always surrounded him, his unwavering confidence that he could do anything he wanted and do it better than anyone else. 

It wasn’t until Junior year that Keith realized how self conscious Lance really was. He was afraid of failure, and he was terrified of not being good enough. Keith guessed that’s when his opinion of the Cuban boy had really shifted. He couldn’t exactly say what he felt for Lance, but he knew it was more then what he felt for all of his other friends like Hunk or Pidge. No Lance was special, there was something different, something unique in the way he carried himself, the way he spoke, the way he portrayed confidence so flawlessly but somehow managed to be unsure all at the same time. It was addicting, it was like a drug, Keith got that little bit to get him going and now he couldn’t stop. 

Keith was brought out of his own mind when Lance completed his fourth and final lap, coming to a graceful stop and making his way back over to his team, who were eagerly waiting to hand him a bottle of water and a towel. Even from this distance, Keith could she the sheen of sweat gracing Lance’s skin, his breathing heavy and his chest rising and falling in big steps. Lance looked over to the bleachers and locked eyes with Keith, giving a bright smile and ushering him over. Keith stood, making his way down the bleachers and to the group of track members all waiting to hear the results at the end of the program. 

“You did fantastic.” Keith said when he finally reached the group of students, who all turned to him, smiling. “You definitely finished first.” 

“Lance has always been our best runner for the mile,” Another boy said, Keith recognized him as Rolo. “He could probably go on for hours without stopping.” 

Lance playfully shoved the other boy, flustered at the compliment before he turned to Keith. “So what did you think about you’re first track meet?” He asked. 

“It’s really hot and I’m dying.” Both Lance and Rolo laughed at that Keith’s complaint. 

“You better get used to it, as his boyfriend you’re probably going to have to come to a few more of these before graduation.” Rolo said before he was called away by another team member. Keith couldn’t explain it, but something about the fact that he and Lance were lying to all these people about their fake relationship felt wrong, like he didn’t want it to be fake. 

“Well done Lance, I knew you could do it.” Both Lance and Keith turned to see Lotor himself, a hand raised to his brow to shade his eyes from the impending sun. “Keith aren’t you so proud of your ‘boyfriend’?” Lotor used his fingers as quotation marks around the word, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Keith sighed, annoyed that Lotor was able to see through his and Lance’s relationship so easily, but if there was any word that described Keith, it would be stubborn. “Why is it so hard for you to accept that I’m dating Lance?” Keith asked, crossing his arms over his chest, making sure to look as annoyed as possible. 

“Oh please.” Lotor started, a slight chuckle in his voice. “You’re ruse is so easy to see through its embarrassing. Why don’t you two just give it up already, I don’t know why you’ve decided to pretend to date, but it’s certainly not worth looking so pathetic.” 

Keith was about to say something, but before he could he felt a hand on his wrist and then a hard tug. Before he could register what was happening, Keith’s lips were pressed against Lance’s in an earth shattering kiss that made his knees weak. One of Lance’s arms snaked around Keith’s middle, holding him in place, while the other had a gentle hold on his jaw. Keith was in shock, choosing just to rest his hands on Lance’s upper arms before relaxing into the kiss. Lance tilted his head to deepen the kiss and suddenly everything else faded away, like it was just Keith and Lance standing alone in each other’s arms. 

“Get a room you two!” Someone shouted jokingly, and suddenly the gentle press of Lance’s lips was gone, replaced by the now seemingly cold air. When Keith opened his eyes Lotor was gone, and so was any confusion that Keith might have had before. The reason he felt so differently toward Lance than he did toward anyone else, Keith now understood was because he was undeniably in love with his fake boyfriend. The realization made Keith feel like he was about to pass out and quickly took hold of Lance’s arm for purchase. 

“Sorry about that,” Lance said, a warm smile gracing his face. “But it looks like it got Lotor to go away. Don’t worry, after prom you wont have to worry about that happening again.” 

Oh

Oh no. 

Oh this was very bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Retromochalatte
> 
> Hit me up if you have any ideas for future chapters or other ideas for Klance fics!!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom night guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this last chapter but tell me what you guys think!

“Shiro you’re not even paying attention!” Keith complained, sitting down on his bed. He was nervous. Tonight was the the night, it was prom night and he was freaking out. He had only just realized his feelings for Lance and now the whole reason they had started fake dating was about to be over. Keith had spent the last two hours getting ready, Shiro helping him and providing emotional support, if only he knew the inner conflict Keith was facing. Keith looked at himself in the mirror, pushing some of black hair behind his ear. He wasn’t ready for this, how was he supposed to just go back to being Lance’s friend? Then Keith thought about the possibility of Lance getting a girlfriend, that was the whole reason they started this whole fake dating thing wasn’t it? To get Lance a girlfriend? Keith could feel his chest tighten, why the hell did he agree to this stupid plan? Life was so much easier when he was just oblivious to his own emotions. 

“Keith, you’re panicking. Stop it.” Shiro said plainly, like it was the easiest thing in the world. “It’s just one night, you’ll be fine.” Shiro was leaning against Keith’s door frame, arms crossed over his chest. “I’m still just impressed you’re even going to prom, with Lance no less.” 

Keith sighed. “Yeah, well it’s all part of the show I guess.” Keith adjusted his shirt. He was wearing a deep red long sleeved button down with a black vest and black jeans, his hair was brushed out of his face and honestly Keith had never felt more uncomfortable. 

Shiro squinted, eyeing Keith like he was looking for something. “Keith, you’ve been acting weird lately. Are you okay?” Of course Shiro would see that something was bothering Keith, this was Shiro, practically Keith’s brother. What was Keith supposed to say? ‘Oh its nothing, its just that I recently found out that I actually am in love Lance and I don’t really know what to do with this new information’ yeah, no. 

“It’s nothing Shiro. I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all.” Keith pushed his hair back one more time before there was a knock at the door. That was Lance. Taking a deep breath, Keith left his room and made the trek down stairs to the front door, opening it to see Lance waiting for him. He was dressed similarly to Keith, aside from instead of wearing a red shirt his was blue, and he was actually wearing dress pants instead of black jeans. Keith actually stopped breathing for a second when he saw the teen, the tie around hiss neck suddenly felt too tight. 

When Lance walked past Keith to enter the house, he was suddenly overwhelmed by Lance’s cologne. It was citrus and cinnamon, just like that day in the gym. Tonight was going to be harder than Keith thought. “Wow Lance, you clean up nice.” Shiro’s voice brought Keith out of his thoughts just in time to see the man coming down the stairs. 

“You know it,” Lance said with a smile. “Gotta look good for the boyfriend you know.” Lance winked at Keith. Yeah, tonight was going to be much harder than he thought. 

__________________________

When Keith stepped out of Lance’s car, he was half surprised to see just how many people were at the prom venue. Was their senior class really this big? There were beautiful girls in extravagant dresses and attractive men in suits, Keith actually felt a little under dressed. Lance slipped his hand into Keith’s and they began walking toward the door. This was it. After tonight there would be no more Lance and Keith fake dating, they would just go back to being friends and Lance would go back to flirting with anything vaguely female. Keith held Lance’s hand a little tighter, not noticing how the taller boy glanced down at him, looking almost nervous. 

The dance floor was already crowded when the two walked in, the lights dimmed and different colors flashing around. People’s bodies moved aimlessly against the music, others sat at tables, drinking water or punch. Keith heard someone call his name and looked to see Hunk sitting at one of the tables, Shay next to him. Hunk was in a golden suit, accentuating his tan skin and dark hair. Shay was wearing a matching gold dress, the short sleeves framing her arms and her dark hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail, she looked gorgeous. Lance and Keith made their way over to the two and sat down, Lance immediately falling into conversation with his best friend and his date. 

“I have to say, this is nicer than I thought it would be,” Lance said, looking around at the colorful lights and the decorations. “Looks like the school really stepped up to the plate.” 

“Tell me about it, even professor Coran showed up.” Hunk said, pointing to the mustached teacher. He was wearing a light blue suit, his tie a darker shade, his orange hair was brushed back and it looked like he spent hours making sure his mustache looked perfect. He was standing by the refreshment table, chatting with one of the female teachers. If Keith had been paying attention he probably would have noticed the encouraging look Hunk gave to Lance before saying “Shay and I are gonna go dance.” and disappearing. Now it was just Lance and Keith and the red clad teen had never felt so nervous in his life. 

“You okay?” Lance asked, looking over to Keith, who had been silent since Hunk left. “You seem a little off.” 

Keith tried his best to smile and look like nothing was wrong. “Yeah, I guess it’s just weird to think that we’re finally here. Guess this stupid plan of yours worked.” Lance laughed. 

“Well of course, I’m a genius after all. Now we just wait for the ladies to come flooding in.” Lance smiled when he said this, but Keith felt like he himself was breaking. There was a long pause before Lance spoke up again. “Come on.” He said, grabbing Keith’s hand and pulling him from his seat. “Let’s go enjoy the dance.” 

__________________________

Lance was always warm, Keith had come to know this. Every where Lance’s hands touched Keith it felt like he was burning. They moved across the dance floor seamlessly, their bodies working perfectly together. Lance had two hands on Keith’s waist and he had his fingers intertwined behind Lance’s neck. Most of the songs tonight had been relatively slow, obviously so that couples could dance together, but even when the songs were fast and up beat, Lance had no problem keeping his hands on Keith. It seemed like their bodies were never apart for more than a few seconds at a time and Keith loved it. Eventually the thoughts of ‘this is the last night I can touch Lance like this’ drifted away and suddenly Keith was just truly having fun. Lance occasionally cracked a joke in the middle of a song or they had their usual playful banter, but no matter what, Keith was always having a good time. 

“Hey, Keith.” Lance’s voice grabbed Keith attention as the music started to die down. “Can I ask you something?” Keith was suddenly nervous. Did Lance know about his feelings? Was he going to reject him?

“Sure.” Keith said as a man began to take the stage. The music had completely stopped but Lance and Keith were still just as close as when it was playing. 

“After tonight, do you want to-” 

“Good evening Voltron High School Senior Class!” The man on the stage suddenly shouted, cutting off whatever Lance was about to say. “I hope you’re all having fun tonight!”

The whole room cheered, Lance was suddenly releasing Keith, taking a step so that they were no longer touching as he looked up to watch the man on stage. Keith suddenly felt cold and desperately wanted Lance to come back. 

“Now I know it’s been a fun night,” The man on stage said. “But unfortunately we’ve gotta wrap it soon, so now its time for the most important part of any prom. Announcing the members of the Prom Court!” Once again the room erupted in cheers as the man pulled out a collection of envelopes, presumably with the names of the Prom Court winners. 

The Prince and Princess were announced, but honestly Keith wasn’t paying attention, instead, he was painfully aware of how close Lance was at the same time aware of just how far away. Keith just wanted to go home, his chest was aching and he wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a thousand years. 

“All right, and our Prom King and Queen are,” The guy on stage opened an envelope and looked at the names written on a white card. “Well this is new. It seems ladies and gentlemen that instead of having a Prom King and Queen, instead we have a Prom King and King!” Keith froze. “Lance McClain and Keith Kogane, if you could join me on the stage to claim you rightful place as Prom Kings.” 

Keith was shocked. What the fuck? “Who the hell entered our names?” Keith asked, turning toward an equally shocked Lance. Lance turned to Keith, a wide smile suddenly replacing the shock. 

“I did.” He said before taking Keith’s hand and dragging him toward the stage. The room erupted is applause and cheers and Keith felt like he was about to explode. Lance held Keith’s hand the entire time they were on stage, the crowns being placed on their heads and the sashes wrapped around their bodies, instead of the typical crown and tiara combo that the Prom King and Queen usually wore, it was two crowns and Keith felt the eyes over every person in the room, including Lance. 

“The last song of the night will be dedicated to the Prom Court.” The man on stage announced as Lance lead Keith off the stage and to the dance floor, where he laced his arms around Keith’s waist, Keith’s own hands finding their way around Lance’s neck. The song that started to play was slow and romantic and it sent a blush to Keith’s face when he looked at how close he actually was to Lance, their bodies barley an inch apart. 

“I have to admit, I didn’t actually think we’d win.” Lance said with a smile as he and Keith swayed along with the music, but something about the way he moved and spoke told Keith something was wrong. He thought back to before they were interrupted and Lance was about to say something. 

“Earlier,” Keith started, looking up at the boy in front of him. “You said you wanted to ask me something. What was it?” 

Lance’s eyes widened slightly before it looked like he started to blush. “Oh, that.” Lance looked away before continuing. “It, It was nothing, don’t worry about it.” Keith furrowed his brow as he continued to interrogate his date. 

“Tell me, I wanna know.” Keith stated, Lance turned and looked at him again. He looked nervous, like he was afraid of his own words. 

“It was just...well I was going to ask,” Lance paused, like he was trying to arrange his words in his head. Finally he sighed before looking away from Keith and instead focused on the crowd around him. “After tonight... do you want to go out some time...on a date...with me?” 

Keith almost didn’t believe what just came out of Lance’s mouth. Did he just ask Keith out? On a date? Like a real date? There was no way this was real right, Lance was straight, he like girls and went on dates with girls and kissed girls! He must have been looking at Lance like he had grown a second head but honestly, that would have been less surprising than the words that just came out of the Cubans mouth. 

“What?” Was all Keith managed, his mind reeling from the fact that Lance fucking McClain just asked him out. 

“I said-” Lance started but Keith didn’t let him finish. 

“I know what you said,” Keith’s heart was pounding. “It’s just...aren’t you straight?” The look Lance gave him sent shivers down Keith’s spine. Now Lance was looking at Keith like he had grown a second head. 

“Wait,” Lance suddenly dawned a small smile. “You actually thought I was straight?” 

“Well,” Keith looked down at his shoes, suddenly finding them very interesting. “You only ever flirt with girls, I’ve never even seen you show interest in a guy.” 

Lance gave a small laugh before he moved one of his hands under Keith’s jaw, making him look up. “Keith, I’m bisexual,” Lance let go of Keith’s jaw and placed his hand back on his waist. “And I do flirt with guys, its just that the guy I flirt with apparently doesn’t realize I’m flirting with him.” Keith still looked like a deer in headlights so Lance continued. “This was never about getting girls to like me Keith. I just...didn’t know how else to ask you to prom.” 

Keith just looked at Lance, his soft features, his perfect skin, his blue eyes that Keith could stare at for hours. It was only then that he realized he hadn’t answered Lance’s question. 

“Yes.” Keith said, pulling himself out of his daze. 

“What?” Lance looked confused. 

“Yes, I want to go on a date...with you.” Lance looked shocked, like he didn’t expect Keith to say yes, but as soon as the look was there, it was gone and the flirtatious glint was back in those blue eyes. 

“Okay,” Lance said, tightening his grasp on Keith’s waist. “One more question.” Lance leaned forward just enough so Keith could feel Lance’s breath on his skin. “Can I kiss you?” 

Leaning forward the rest of the way, Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s, smiling at the small shocked gasp that came from the taller boy. This kiss wasn’t like the one at the track meet, it was passionate, but gentle at the same time. It felt like the crowd around them faded away as Lance tilted his head to get a better angle, deepening the kiss and making Keith’s knees weak. He didn’t care who was staring at them, all he cared about was the warmth radiating off of Lance and the pounding of his heart in his chest. 

Maybe Lance’s plan wasn’t so stupid after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Retromochalatte

**Author's Note:**

> next chapters should be coming out soon. I have no idea how many chapters their will be but we'll see I guess. 
> 
> Tumblr: Retromochalatte  
> Hit me up guys


End file.
